


You stole my heart... please keep it!

by RhapeSeuhans



Series: Viktuuri prompts [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Elf Victor Nikiforov, Fairy Tale Elements, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Half-kender Yuuri, Humor, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meet-Cute, Smitten Katsuki Yuuri, Smitten Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: Half-kender Yuuri falls into a trap, elf Viktor falls in love.





	You stole my heart... please keep it!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a random one-shot inspired by my favorite book saga The Dragonlance chronicles (thanks to this book I decided to write my other fic "The white dragon") with the prompt "Races" :D
> 
> Yuuri is a half-kender and Viktor a purebred elf.
> 
> *What is a Kender? The Kenders are an exclusive race of the Dragonlance Chronicles book. They are some kind of curious goblins that tend to steal without seeing it as a crime. Kenders are hated and discriminated. Though the other races don't usually treat them badly, they mostly ignore them and always keep an eye on them so they coud't steal.
> 
> Versión en Español [aquí](https://www.wattpad.com/620670699-prompts-viktuuri-prompt-8-fantas%C3%ADa-razas)

Katsuki Yuuri wasn't a normal human. Actually, he and his family were half Kender.

The Katsuki family were Humans with Kender blood, which was normal in the village where they lived, in Hasetsu, since their Human ancestors, who had been left homeless after a big war, had to migrate to other towns around the world, being some of them warmly received by the kenders who resided in Hasetsu, to the point of having offspring in common.

But what a Kender was?

Kender were those cute little creatures of the forest with the height of a tall Dwarf and the physique and grace of a wingless Fairy, with the difference that the dwarves worked hard to get their own things, and the fairies liked to give away everything what they got; while kenders liked to 'borrow' without permission everything they saw.

In the Kender culture, it wasn't considered a crime when neighbors enter in others houses without permission to 'borrow' things. In the case of the half-kender, sometimes their Human side made them return those things. So for Yuuri that kind of behavior had always been normal.

And being half Human, the height of Yuuri and his sister was higher than others average half-kender. Mari was taller than her mother was, while Yuuri was taller than his father. But that was good. There were nothing wrong with being tall. The pureblood kender found that useful to get apples more easily.

Although kender were an adventurous and intrepid race, Yuuri had grown up as a scary child (probably thanks to his Human side). However, it wasn't uncommon for Yuuri to enter dark caves or jump from high cliffs. So when he decided to leave his village to see the world, he ended up so many times in dangerous situations in which he almost lost his life, but five minutes later Yuuri would completely forgot about it and got back into some other situation even more dangerous than the previous one.

Like that time when he ate a poisoned mushroom and a red-cloaked human sorcerer named Seung-gil managed to saved him by giving him an antidote. And what’s the next thing Yuuri did after recovering? He ate the same mushroom again of course, but after making sure he had learned how to prepare the antidote.

Or like the time he "borrowed" a thief's dagger (a thief who had tried to rob him) because he thought the gold handle was very beautiful. The thief chased him for several yards while trying to retrieve his weapon, but Yuuri managed to escape by climbing trees and hiding among the branches, although he had been injured on one arm in the process.

It was all that worth? Did that mushroom taste good? Did he really need that golden dagger?

No. But surely they would be funny stories to tell by the time he returns to Hasetsu.

Even if Yuuri's kender spirit made him to do things without thinking, that doesn't mean that his Human side wasn't present and play the role of his conscience from time to time. Yuuri wasn't so ignorant of the danger. He walked carefully; following the routes marked on his maps, and always had plans for any inconvenience that might arise in his travels.

However, he had to admit that he was surprised when one day, while walking in wood and mistakenly wandered off to another road because he daydreamed with a giant pork cutlet bowl with wings, he ended up activating a fairly sophisticated trap.

A cage made of wooden sticks fell on him when he pulled a rope, which was strategically placed between two trees. But thanks to his kender agility he could avoid it by jumping aside... but then he landed on a false floor of dry leaves and ended up falling into a hole.

"Amazing..." Yuuri mumbled to himself, marveled, as he stood up. The hole wasn't deep, so it had to be to hunt rabbits or wild boars. Whoever made that trap must be a very smart and clever hunter.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri heard a worried voice from above and the barking of a dog. As he turned up to see his interlocutor, the half-kender came across with two bright blue spheres in the shape of eyes. "I'm sorry you fell into my trap. There aren't many travelers usually in these areas." After a few seconds of silence in which Yuuri was busy observing that man without blinking, the owner of those spheres blinked and frowned, but quickly a smile formed on his lips. "It seems you're fine. But I’m worry that you are looking at me like a scared little mouse and don't answer me. Did a cat eat your tongue?" The man asked in a playful voice as he combed a string of his long silver hair behind one of his pointed ears, the same hair that Yuuri watched falling as a cascade over his broad but stylish shoulders.

"I like your trap." It was all Yuuri managed to say while watching the man. An elf, a purebred elf. Or so he thought because of his magenta tunic. Purple fabrics were very expensive and difficult to obtain.

"Oh..." The elf, surprised and confused, cocked his head and looked at him again with concern. "Thank you…?"

"It's very well crafted. I fell into it." Yuuri continued as if it were very important that the elf should know that. But Yuuri really wanted the elf to know that his trap was well made, because kenders weren't easy to catch. The elf should be proud!

The silver-haired elf stared at him for several more seconds, but he really didn't know what to answer to that, so he just reach out a hand to Yuuri.

"Here."

Yuuri looked at his hand with confusion. Since when did elves help other races? Ah, it must by courtesy because he fell into his trap. The half-kender shrugged it off and accepted his help.

Before getting out of the hole, one of Yuuri's leather boots stuck in a stone, which is why the elf man had to pull him out harder, causing him to fall backward to the ground and Yuuri fell on top of him.

Yuuri's Human instinct kicked in and he felt guilty for possibly hurting the one who had helped him, but instead of asking his savior if he was okay, other thing came out of his mouth:

"You have really pretty eyes." These eyes opened wide and the elf's cheeks painted pink. "They are very blue. They remind me of the sea of Hasetsu, my village."

"Hasetsu? Oh. Are you a kender, right? A very tall kender…" He said as his face softened, revealing a smile that made Yuuri's heart jump suddenly.

"Half human, half kender." He nodded, his hazel eyes resting on the eyes as blue as Hasetsu's sea. But Yuuri was startled when he felt a tongue on his cheek. Ah, the barking dog greeted him with licks. A cute poodle.

"Um... That explains everything." The elf commented with a thoughtful face. It was then when Yuuri realized that both of them were still on the ground, with him with his hands and legs around the silver-haired elf. Yuuri immediately get up with his face full of panic, causing the elf to giggle as he also rose from the ground. "My name is Viktor, from the Nikiforov House in Silvanesti. And my hunting partner is Makkachin." He introduced himself with a bow, and Yuuri imitated him.

"Ah... Uhm... My name is Yuuri, from the Katsuki Clan in Hasetsu." He responded a little distracted while petting the poodle. Yuuri really adored dogs.

"Yuuri half-kender, now I see that everything they say about the ones of your race is true." Viktor said, suddenly looking at him with a severely gaze and crossing his arms.

"Uh?! What?!" He asked backing up a little. The elf's gaze made him feel a little intimidated.

"About taking other people's things without permission." He uncrossed his arms and pointed out with an index finger at the hand that Yuuri didn't use to petting the poodle, in which he carried a necklace with a heart-shaped charm. "You just stole my Silver heart, and my dog's attention."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Yuuri exclaimed in distress. His kender side made him take 'borrowed things' without realizing it. "The necklace is very beautiful. I just wanted to see it from close up. I swear!" He approached the elf to return the necklace, but Viktor didn't even make a gesture to take it back. Instead, a smile was drawn on his lips.

"Well, Yuuri... If you really like this item so much, I think we can make an exchange." With that, Viktor took a step forward.

"An exchange?" Yuuri inquired, excited, barely noticing the closeness. Kenders really likes exchanges! "What kind of exchange?"

"I'll give you my Silver heart if you give me a Gold ring." Viktor laid a hand on the half-kender's chin, sliding a thumb over his parted lips, caressing them with care, and observing with great satisfaction as Yuuri shuddered under his touch as his face painted red.

"A-ah... I..." The half-kender swallowed, feeling the courage draining from his body and beginning to tremble with nerves. Although, curiously, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling if it was Viktor who provoked it. "Bu-but wasn't gold rings...what the Elves use to get married?"

"Yes." The elf answered easily, still smiling. "This necklace belongs to my family for generations, and I can only give it to someone who is part of my family. Therefore, if you give me a gold ring... "

"Oh..." Yuuri realized that Viktor was fully aware of what he was suggesting. So, taking all the courage that his Kender side gave him, he decided he wanted to take part of that deal "I... I only have a silver ring." He said, taking that object out of his travel bag after fumbling for it. "My father gave it to me to... to give it to someone special."

"Umm..." Viktor removed his hand from the half-kender's chin to take it to his own chin, thoughtfully. "It's not gold, but... you could give it to me this one as a promise." Then he took the necklace with the heart pendant from Yuuri's hand and then put it on Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri blushed at such act of trust. "You'll give me a gold ring later, okay?" Viktor, showing a heart-shaped smile, raised his right hand towards the dark-haired man.

Yuuri, with his face completely flushed and a smile appearing on his lips, took Viktor's hand and slipped the silver ring on his ring finger. And to seal the deal, they put their lips together as a promise of eternal fidelity.

Months later, Yuuri 'found' a gold ring that Viktor accepted gladly.

**Author's Note:**

> *Yup, Viktor knows that gold ring is stolen ("I found it in a thief hand :D" Yuuri said), but he really wants to married him x'D
> 
> A fact about elves: Elves have eternal lives as long as they aren't killed by others, and if their partner dies they tend not to marry again out of respect. But if an elf married with someone of another race, they will die when their partner die. Kenders lifespan is 100 years old. Viktor and Yuuri know it.


End file.
